Their chance
by whispering-emotions
Summary: Their chance to meet, their chance to talk, their chance to trust, their chance to love... and who would give that away? [sasuhina]
1. chapter 1 Edited

Formerly known as **The possibility of Sasuke and Hinata falling in love.**

So I've decided to clean up this story a bit… form the lack of anything better to do… and yeah the characters are OOC

Disclaimer- I do not, will not, and could not ever own the world of Naruto or any of the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Their chance to meet

The deep snows of winter finally began to melt when spring truly arrived. It was still bitterly cold, but the wind had died down, and the sun's rays peeked from behind the clouds. Many people began to habitually stop just to enjoy the lush scenery. Hyuga Hinata was one of these people. Her sandals crunched softly through the sheets of snow she stepped through, a tentative smile on her lips.

As she walked on she saw many people on the streets enjoying the weather like she was. She had left her house for just a walk but now she wanted to do more than just walk so she started to look for her teammates. Aburame Shino and Inuzaka Kiba; normally Hinata was very shy around people but around her teammates she was a little better.

She couldn't see them anywhere, though. And she couldn't find Naruto either...With a disappointed sigh; the young Hyuga heiress lifted a slender hand to the side of her face, barely resisting the urge to hit herself with it. It would be too shameful to.

Given that she couldn't notice him anywhere she went to the ramen stand in hope of finding him there since that was his usual place to be. To her greatest disappointment he was not there; instead she saw Uchiha Sasuke there he was on Naruto's team along with Haruno Sakura. Sasuke looked like he usually did and yet again she found herself wondering what was it about him that made other girls like him so much. She admitted that he was good looking but nothing other than that. As if he had noticed her staring at him he turned to face her.

Their gazes met. For a brief moment Hinata could only see an unfathomless glare flickering from behind the lingering anger and bitterness in his unreadable eyes. Her hands trembled, her throat caught. Maybe the surviving Uchiha was handsome, she decided, but he was just as scary. Those eyes...

"Hey, Hinata-san!" Haruno Sakura, noticing Sasuke's directed gaze, turned to see the Hyuga girl. A smile was on the other kunoichi's face as she waved her over, breaking the silence. With a sigh of relief, the dark-haired girl swallowed dryly and smiled uncertainly at the pink-haired girl.

"H-hello Haruno-san," she murmured, purposely averting eyes with the Uchiha.

"Umm… hi Uchiha-san" she said.

"Hn" was all she got as an answer.

He now didn't seem so interested since he found out it was her who was staring at him. He had always thought of Hinata as someone with absolutely no self confidence or guts. Hinata sat down next to Sakura. "Nice weather right!" she said looking out side at some kids playing

"Ye-yeah it is" Hinata really was starting to wonder where Naruto was if these two were here he should have been too. "Umm…uh is Naruto-kun going to come here?" she asked a little unsteadily.

"The dobe won't be coming," Sasuke interrupted coolly, even before Haruno could open her mouth. Hinata couldn't tell if his glare was personally meant for her or not. Forgetting to turn away, she glanced inquiringly at the Uchiha member and then flushed hastily when he scowled slightly. Still, it was difficult containing the disappointment in her stomach. Naruto wasn't coming... she bit her lip.

"Well he's over trained all night," Sakura said matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes as if to emphasize her disparagement. "He's oversleeping as we speak. And would you like some ramen?" she nodded to the ramen manager, who eyed her patiently.

"Umm…okay" she might as well eat something even if he was not coming.

There was silence for a while but it was interrupted by Sakura "Oh I forgot I had to go home fifteen minuets ago" then her eyes widened "she will be so mad at me" and with that she got up said bye and left. For a while Hinata just ate she and Sasuke were alone right now and she had no idea about what to say. Sasuke on the other hand was not bothered and continued eating after a while Hinata could not stand the silence and tried to think of something to say to the boy on her right.

She cleared her throat "Uh…how are you?" she had no idea what to talk about and felt very nervous. "Fine" he grunted not even looking at her.

If someone ever asked her how different Sasuke and Naruto were, Hinata was certain she could have told them an endless list. Sasuke no longer looked at her, clearly disinterested, and she settled uncomfortably beside him to wait for the cooking ramen. Clearly he was unwilling to stay with her although he did not comment. It was useless to flee now, too since she had already ordered a ramen. She shivered and the black-haired boy almost automatically turned to look at her. She reddened in shame. Her father would have scolded her for being so timid, but his burning stares were almost unbearable. "You're cold." It was not a question, but Hinata nodded franticly, rubbing her hands together. It was only then that she noticed his hands were quite as pale as her own, each finger gracefully long and skillful. An inexplicable feeling of ungainly awkwardness overcame her, and she almost flinched when he touched her shoulder.

She looked up at him "You sure are frail" he said with a smirk on forming on his face. She went red in the face and didn't know what to say. He removed his hand from her shoulder as the old man gave her the ramen she had ordered.

She started eating but was now immensely nervous after what seemed to her an eternity Sasuke spoke "If you are this cold you could have put something on" he said in a mock tone "Well bye" he turned before she could say anything and walked away; partly glad that he was gone she finished her ramen and paid for it. Now she was a little better now after having some hot ramen she by the time had finished was calm again. Since she had nothing else to do she decided to take a walk, as she turned a corner she saw Sasuke standing at the end of the street; remembering her conversation back at the ramen stand she decided to go the other way and was turning to leave.

"Hinata wait" it was Sasuke's voice and she froze in the spot as he slowly walked over to her.

"What do you want, U-Uchiha-san?" she called out, hesitantly entwining her fingers together. "Did I d-do something wrong?" Her voice shook, wavered in the air as he paused some feet away from her; perfectly serious, and perfectly calm. There was no trace of a smile on his face.

"No you did nothing wrong" he said and walked up to her and then said "I wanted to know why you decided to turn and walk away when you saw me over there" this made her look at him abruptly.

She did not know what to say and thought she was going to faint. "I…uh…I remembered that I h-had to go s-somewhere and was going b-back" she stuttered.

"Really?" Sasuke asked an eyebrow rose in a voice that made it obvious that he did not believe her and saw the lie in what she was saying. "Here I was thinking that you were scared of me" he finished in a mock voice.

"W-what made you think that?" her voice quivered as she lifted her eye to look into his. White met black totally different from each other yet totally same, different like life and death same like the sun and the moon. It would have been a mesmerizing sight were it not this situation.

"Well for one thing your eyes widened when you saw me the urgency in the way you walk came and your desires to leave as fast as possible is quit obvious to me," said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"My e-eyes widened because I h-had thought that you had l-left and t-then I remembered that I-I had somewhere to g-go and was hurrying b-because of that," she was having a hard time trying to come up with something good under his fierce stare.

"Oh and where exactly is this somewhere that you need to go?" he knew very well that she was lying but was actually having fun making her uncomfortable.

"I-I am sorry U-Uchiha-san but t-that is of no b-business to you," she said after a moment of silence.

"Alright," Hinata had not expected that but it seemed that this was all he was going to say. For a moment he watched her expression of surprise and was going to say some but decided against it, as he walked away Hinata could have sworn that he was going to say something but had stopped.

After a while of walking as far away from the cold Uchiha as she could Hinata sat down near a tree on the edge of the forest and simply looked around admiring the beauty of everything. But something kept on nagging at the back of her mind and she found her thoughts slipping towards the incident with the Uchiha. Back then she was to busy being scared to death to notice the fact that this was the only real conversation she ever had with him _and hopefully the last_ she added after a bit of thought.

As Sasuke was walking around he also found himself thinking about the little encounter with Hinata; unlike her thoughts he didn't find it terrifying but rather amusing. Then he realized that it had been their first conversation _and probably the after the look on her face_ he thought with a smirk forming on his face.

He wasn't going to be doing anything today so he thought about just walking around or finding a calm place to just sit and relax away from Sakura and Naruto. He came to the edge of the forest and sat down leaning against a tree. Unaware of the fact that Hinata was sitting on the other side of the tree until he heard a soft sigh. He turned to the right side of the tree only to find his face inches apart from hers; her eyes were closed and her head was leaning against the tree. Sasuke was going to revel himself but stopped when he noticed how calm and at peace she was. Instead he sat there looking at her and for the first time noticing how similar and different they were. How she had the same pale skin as him and how her hair were just as dark as his. How his eyes were black but hers white and how he had sharingan and she had the byakugan.

He hadn't realized how close to her face he really was until her eyes flickered open and she looked to her side. She blushed crimson red and pulled her face back. " U-Uchiha-san," she said thoroughly shocked.

He did not answer her but merely looked at her. "W-what are y-you doing h-here?" she asked him.

"I didn't know that this place was not open for public and only for you… I am here because I want to be," he said again smirking.

"O-Okay I will t-then…bye," she got up quickly and was about to leave when he got to his feet and grabbed her wrist.

"Why do you keep running from me? Do you really think you can avoid me like that? Tell me why are you so afraid of me and please don't try to lie we both know that you can't," he said coming closer with an angry and annoyed look on his face.

"I-I… it's just… oh I don't know okay! When ever I look at you it sends chills down my spine and I was hoping to able to avoid you because I don't really want to talk to you," she personally had no idea about what she was saying but it all made sense to her somehow. He let go of her wrist impressed at how she had out right said it. But it he was confused at why she felt this way.

"Why?" he asked forcing himself to calm down he knew that he shouldn't get mad at her like this and should calm down and talk to her about it.

"_Why? _I don't want to talk to you because even looking at you makes me cold so talking cant be something any pleasurable," strangely enough they both noticed that she was not hesitating to answer him, but it seemed like she took his _why_ the wrong way.

"I didn't mean why do you not want to talk to me instead why are you scared of me? I never did anything to harm you verbally or physically so why are you so afraid of me?" he asked frowning trying to remember if he had done anything but remembered nothing.

"I…I don't know," she started thinking about it to and same as him remembered nothing.

"Then lets try and make you less afraid around me shall we?" he asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Wha… but…o-okay," she seemed uncertain but willing to try as well.

"Okay then… hi my name is Uchiha Sasuke… yours?" it was a little weird but funny.

"Um… my n-name is Hyuga H-Hinata," this seemed silly but she was too afraid to laugh.

"Good and stop hesitating… you mind sitting?" he asked thinking that if they were going to start talk they better be comfortable.

They both sat down and he looked at her not knowing how to start a conversation so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Tell me a little about your self, I don't really know you very much," he said with a smile not a smirk.

"I don't know much about you either so will you tell me after I am done," he nodded in agreement at this and she started telling him about her when she was young and her days at the academy and things like that. After she was done he started telling her about himself. By the time he was done Hinata was laughing because he had told her of the day they had to take a bell from Hatake Kakashi to be able to pass and Naruto got tied to the tree stump and getting poked in the butt.

She laughed quit a bit at that and he liked and felt nice because he was able to make her laugh. He noticed that she looked nice when she laughing freely without any hesitations.

"You should laugh more, you look better when you are," he complimented her and she stopped laughing and turned slightly pink.

"Thanks, I didn't know that you were so… well in control with your words when… uhh describing such things," she said smiling.

"It's a gift," he said smiling himself. "Now do you still think of me as dangerous of frightening?" he asked jetting a little serious.

"No I don't think that any more, and I am sorry for my behavior earlier I didn't mean to offend you," she said with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's alright," he said and she smiled again.

"I should be leaving I need to find Kurenai-sensei," she looked at him.

"Alright but do you want to spend time with me just talking again?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment and then said "Sure why not!" she noticed an increase in his mood and they both walked till she had to go to the right of the street and him to the left.

"Bye Uchiha-san," with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"Stop calling me Uchiha my name is Sasuke you know," he said.

"All right bye Sasuke-san," she said laughing a little.

"Bye Hinata," he said and with that they both were on their way.

Later that night as they both were going to bed each was thinking of the other and the time they had spent. _She definitely is different than I had thought _were the thoughts of Sasuke as he lay on his bed. _He is definitely not how I had thought he was_ were the thoughts of Hinata as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

So what do you think about it. Tell me and I swear I won't poison your cookies 

(What I am talking about I doesn't know…nope nots at alls :P)

Thank you for reading. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2 Edited

(Random declaration… please for your sanity don't pay attention)

I realized I don't go too well with sugar makes me feel icky.

Disclaimer- nope don't own it.

* * *

Hinata woke up early in the morning feeling light hearted and frowned a little trying to remember why, then the events of yesterday played them selves in her head and a slight smile formed on her lips.

As Sasuke was going to the washroom he remembered the time he spent with Hinata and how he tried to make her less hesitant around him. In his mind he saw her smile again and made a mental note to make her laugh or smile more when he met her.

It was windy today, as Hinata towards the training grounds she kept thinking of when they were going to be over cause then she could go and meet Sasuke. It was weird for her to be waiting so impatiently and never had the reason been going and talking to someone. She knew that she was not very social so wanting to someone and talk to them seemed unlike her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she reached the training ground.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Kiba was waving at her as she approached her team.

"Hello," she replied.

"Where were you yesterday? We were looking for you," Kurenai sensei asked her as she came to a halt.

"I-I… um I just took a walk and went to the f-forest after trying to look for you," she said as a memory of Sasuke and Hinata flashed across her mind. She really didn't want to tell why she didn't know but she just didn't.

"Oh that's okay it was a beautiful day anyhow," she seemed relived to know where she had been.

The training went very slow for Hinata and she found herself focusing less on it and more on Sasuke. He seemed totally different than what she had imagined and had to admit that she felt stupid for being afraid around him. Kurenai let them of early as she knew that she was not going to get anything good out of Hinata today.

"Hinata could I talk to you for a moment please?" she asked after telling them that this was all for today.

"O-okay," she replied uncertainly.

"Hinata I have noticed that you were very distracted today is something bothering you?" she asked her crossing her arms over her chest and looking her straight in the eye.

Hinata snapped her head up at this she did not expect her to have noticed her distraction that much, yet she had and Hinata didn't know to tell her the truth or to lie again. She decided on lying because the truth was to embarrassing.

"I-it's nothing sensei …I just feel tired that's it," she was starting to sweat and was hoping that Kurenai sensei didn't see it.

"I'll take your word for it…but I want you to pay more attention tomorrow is that clear?" she didn't want to make Hinata uncomfortable around her and wanted her to come to her on her own.

"Yes I will," she was so glad that this talk was over. As she walked away from her sensei she made a mental note to work better tomorrow so that she has no doubts in her mind.

--

Sasuke was surprised to find himself thinking about Hinata while he had been walking to his teammates. But unlike Hinata he didn't let his thoughts get in the middle of his training. He was focused as usual and paying attention to everything they were doing, yet still wanted the training to be over soon.

Now that the training was over he realized that he had never really asked Hinata where they would meet. It was coincidental that Hinata was thinking the same thing as she turned to the street on her right and bumped into Sasuke who was about turn to the street on his left.

"I am sorr- oh Sasuke-kun!" she was surprised and partially glad she found without having to search for him.

"Hi Hinata sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," he smiled back thinking _that's good now I won't have to search for her._

"So how was your day with Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan?" she asked hoping to start becoming bold in front of him.

"Boring like usual, though Naruto was ten time worst than he usually is. I think the over training thing he does is getting to him…that and his need to show off in front of Sakura," he finished looking thoughtful.

"That's good he dose over train a lot now doesn't he," she said smiling the smile that Sasuke and promised himself to bring out more.

"Yeah well that's nothing new…so how about you?" he asked as they started walking apparently going nowhere.

"Oh it was the same as usual," she was not going to tell him that she didn't do well because she was thinking of him.

And they talked about different things as reached the edge of the forest just like yesterday. They found each other's company calm and relaxing, especially Sasuke he would chose a quit person over the loudmouthed Naruto. And Hinata found her self relaxed around him more than even when she is with her team.

It seemed that the time went by very quickly for the two for it seemed to them that it was afternoon one minute and now the sun was setting. Sasuke and Hinata walked together till they had to go separate ways.

"Well bye you want to meet again tomorrow?" he asked her again just like last night.

"Yeah but can we this time set a place and time to meet," she asked smiling.

"Yeah okay how about we at the edge of the forest as we seem to go there anyhow and how about after training?" he asked.

"Yeah okay," she said and waved goodbye.

"Bye," he waved once.

Hinata felt really happy today, she was smiling for no apparent reason at all. And as she was going to bed she felt like she was looking forward to tomorrow.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he lay in his bed, thinking over the day and how he kept on making her smile or laugh. He closed his eyes and thought that tomorrow was something he was looking forward.

The next few days were a lot of fun for Hinata as she had become free around Sasuke and for Sasuke since he was glad that she had stopped being afraid or shy around him.

He had certainly learnt that there was more to Hinata than what meets the eye, it went the same for Hinata. They met almost everyday after training and spent the day together till the sun started to set, but of course they didn't see each other everyday cause they had to spent some time with their teams and Hinata with her family and everything. But everyone noticed the change in Hinata, it wasn't only her smile that she had on her face all the time these days it was her attitude too. She seemed to be more confident somehow and less shy around people. She herself had noticed that but was glad that she was getting better and she really thought she should not judge people by what she thinks is what person is like.

* * *

HEE HEE… the second chap that's right, what your read was the second chap wasn't it…. Wasn't it?

(lost 'em all… my "marbles" that is)

Well I hope you enjoyed this chap. R&R


	3. Chapter 3 Edited

Okay here is another chapter Edited/ modified.

My childhood stuffed dog Sir Abberforth Aldwulf (recently renamed "Pakkun" _after_ its death) was ripped and shredded into uncountable pieces (really I tried counting) by the legendary possessed evil spirit of " watching horror movies alone and in the middle of the night!" – FEAR THE EVIL!!!

Disclaimer- If I could own Naruto then Shikamaru would be a rubber duck and Ino a spatula. Translation: no I indeed do not own it.

* * *

He hopped restlessly from one tree to another, all the while his mind lost in a train of thoughts. _Where is she? Why is it taking her so long! This is not good I haven't seen her in weeks, why didn't she tell me before I left for my mission that she was going to leave for her mission… a long one on that. _Then he stopped at the very edge and nearest to the main gates of Konoha. As he had been doing since the third day after his arrival.

Sasuke sat there on his usual and comfortable spot on the tree. Thinking hard and trying to remember if the kunoichi who had informed him that Hinata was gone on a mission had said anything about when she will be back or how long it would take.

Nothing he remembered helped, garbage like _"Hinata? Why even bother… her team gone on a seemingly long mission…buutt hey I'm not aanndd you know what… I looking for some **fun**"_ said with a LOT of suggestive blinking and pouting. As to how he saw the opposite gender there seemed to be only a few kind- the calm and the sensible, the odd and senile, and then there was this whole type he just considered nonsense. _She_ was nonsense.

After hearing the initial part that contained information he simply left no use trying to talk sense to nonsense, Sasuke had just busied himself with training. But now almost two weeks after his arrival Sasuke found himself bored.

He had to admit that trying to entertain the shy girl was down right more thrilling than spending time with Naruto and Sakura, since Naruto is always trying to impress Sakura or trying to prove that he is better than him- demanding and foolish-. Sakura always eyeing him or shouting at Naruto- unfocused and loud- not a combination for one who preferred to be around respectable and calm people.

Besides this he also missed her smiles and her soft and sweet laughter. He had noticed that she had become vastly bold around him (it made him feel prideful) and she seemed to be relaxed and calmer around him than anyone else.

As he sat there he heard the unmistakable sound of feet scraping against the earth and sat up straight waiting attentively. After a while he saw her and her team. He was slightly tempted to go and meet her this instant, ask her all the questions looming in his head right now. Instead he just sat there and watched her. Her white and beautiful eyes looking ahead almost searching for something, her lips were slightly apart and the occasional wind was blowing her gorgeous hair. A great impulse to course his fingers through her hair and stroke her pale cheeks came to him but he shook it of frowning slightly.

As she had come she was gone, Sasuke sat there thinking if he should meet her today or let her rest. Deciding that to leave her to rest would be the best thing to do he jumped off the tree. Now walking around aimlessly he absentmindedly just turned a corner and bumped into Hinata. _Who the hel-**Hinata**…why do I always end up bumping into her? _He thought to himself though said none of it, his heartbeat increased along with his mood.

"Oh I am so sorr- Sasuke-kun!" her eyes grew slightly in surprise and delight.

"Hey, explain to me something Hinata, why when we are looking for each other we end up bumping into each other?" he asked with a slight smirk.

She frowned for one second and then smiled "I guess we end up bumping in each other to save the trouble of finding each other."

"Well next time we don't know where to find each other can you please not wear the your forehead protector so slackly around your neck because I think I am starting to develop a bruise," he said scrunching up his face and massaging his collar bone.

Hinata knew that he didn't mean to insult her because this seemed to be his style around her, he seemed to show a slightly different side around her carefree, slackly and slightly humorous. Anyone who knew Sasuke wouldn't believe that it was him, the Sasuke that everyone else knows is the one that scared her, but he she was sure in his own way was probably taking a break from the rigid life. Some part of her was proud, and some glad that he was around her at such times.

And so they set of to their usual destination towards the edge of the forest and it seemed to Hinata that he had been mad at her for not telling him that she was going to be gone. She could tell because he started asking questions with a smug expression on his face.

Again they seem to not be able to control time, since it was dusk in what felt like a moment. Hinata was feeling really good since she hadn't talked to anyone so freely for a long time and because she finally got to spent time with him.

She realized that she hadn't seen Naruto for a long time too. So she set of towards the ramen stand later in the evening, because well everyone knows that he usually goes there. Again like the last time she had gone around looking for him at the stand, he was not there. Instead Kiba and Shino were there and then she saw that Sasuke and Sakura were sitting right next to her teammates.

"Hey Hinata-san! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura with her smile that annoyed her. Hinata didn't know why but suddenly she hated Sakura, it was a widely known fact that Sakura like Sasuke as she kept claiming true love for him. At first she had really not cared but now it seemed to bother her.

She forced a smile on her face and tried to make herself sound normal "Hi Haruno-san, I was just bored so I thought I'd come here…" she ended not really sounding sure of herself. Apparently Sakura saw through this.

"Oh come on it's okay we know you are looking for Naruto," she said waving her hand back and forth. At this Sasuke paused eating – a twitch- and turned and face her, his expression grim. She didn't know why but she started getting nervous and squirming.

"Um… no I did come because of this," she ended and it seemed like the group took it this time. As she sat down next to Sakura she sneaked a look at Sasuke, he seemed to be fine know just a little unsettled.

Remembering her manners and that she hadn't said hi to anyone but Sakura she said hello to her team and then turned to face Sasuke and smiled.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," it was as if the entirety of Konoha had hushed down to hear Hinata, a pause and then Kiba splattered the soup everywhere and looked stunned beyond belief, Shino was starring at her a bit that was enough to know he was mildly intrigued and Sakura was staring from Hinata to Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata," Sasuke said like usual and was completely oblivious of everyone staring at them.

"Did you just call him Sasuke and not Uchiha?" Kiba asked with a priceless shocked expression.

"But you always call people you don't know that well with their last name right like you just called Sakura… well except for maybe Naruto but he is an exception I'm sure," he ended looking thoughtful. Hinata was just confused beyond doubt _what's so wrong about calling people by their name_ she was thinking.

"That is his name and if she wants to call him that then why do you have a problem!" Sakura was looking at her when she said that apparently looking for some sort of face expression that would state it other wise.

Hinata didn't know what to do so she just looked at her thinking _what's so wrong about that? Why are they making a big deal out of something so small? _But the group seemed to have dropped this as well and the rest of the night went better. Except for Sakura she seemed to be watching her every time Hinata picked her head up.

After eating some ramen and partially waiting for Naruto, Hinata headed back home feeling weird inside. _Why did everyone look so strangely at me when I said Sasuke? And why did Sasuke stare at me when Sakura said that I was there for Naruto? Why did I feel weird when he looked at me like that? Okay this is weird! What's wrong with me? I mean I don't care of what Sasuke of might have thought…do I? _Her mind seemed to have many questions as she lay in her bed. But no answers came to her feeling weird she fell a sleep.

Sasuke lay in his bed thinking about what Sakura had said about Hinata coming there for Naruto! It seemed impossible but now that he paid attention to this matter he remembered her coming to the ramen stand the day they had become friends and had asked about Naruto.

At learning that he was not there she seemed to have looked sad or disappointed. _Why didn't I ever pay attention to this before! _And then he remembered her looking at him when Sakura had said that. _Why did she look at me at Sakura's statement why not at Sakura who had said it? _"Urgh," a voice came through his gritted teeth. _Why am I thinking about such a stupid thing? I don't care if she likes him or not… I don't care… do I?_ He asked himself as he fell a sleep.

* * *

Ahh… this chapter is sure short…

I just finished saying a few prayers for my dear Pakkun. Things like "He was a great inanimate thing" , "oh he was soo young" , and " I never got to make that cream custard pie of it"

SOB!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Edited

Hey! Sooo I feel bad for updating the edit after so long but you sees… school…and work…and things like that… not convincing am I? Yea anyways here is the next chapter reedited  thanks to you all who are going through the aches and pains of re-reading it.

Disclaimer: I got two more additions to my collections of Naruto related key chains but you probably didn't want to know that… so I here it is I **definitely** own Naruto – NOT!

Hinata woke up that morning feeling indescribably grim. Why did Sakura have to go and ruin things like that? _Urgh what am I saying, it's not her fault… wait, no one is at fault nothing happened last night…yeah I don't need to explain anything to him right…he he right_ she even though no where near anyone started squirming. Why did she feel like she owed him an explanation or anything for matter was lost on her. She went outside of her room and into the kitchen and then soon she standing in the front lawn watching as her father trained her little sister.

Later she left and found her self with nothing to do at hand. Usually she would go to practice and then spend some time with Sasuke. She had no training today though and her team members were still asleep. Most people _should_ be a sleep this early in the morning. With nothing else to do she headed for her usual place under the tree on the edge of the woods.

Ten minutes later she felt calmer, there was a soft wind blowing, whispering against her ear and with it caring soft petals of Sakura trees. It smelled beautiful and relaxing, the sun peaking through the fluffy clouds and the occasional chirping of the birds. Hinata couldn't help but smile at this perfect scenery as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the tree trunk.

-

When he woke up he was ready to kill Naruto _why_ came to him after a while and he subsided this feeling thinking that he was being an idiot. _I most __**definitely**__**don't**__ care about it._ He had made up his mind to not ruin his friendship with her just because she had a crush (a CRUSH on NARUTO!) on the idiot. She was still the same as before.

He got dressed and then he looked outside surprised to find it so early in the morning. He definitely was not in his mind right now and he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. The only problem was that he had no training today which meant that he won't have anything to do this morning, as he thought about it another thought came into his mind _would Hinata want to talk to me?_ He didn't know what to say to her in the first place do so he just decided that he was going to wait if she did want to see him she would find him her self.

-

Naruto felt refreshed as he woke up, he always did. Yesterdays training had been tough, now he felt ready to train again but to his disappointment there was no training today. He got up and dressed, since there was nothing to do and the ramen shop was probably not open yet so he just went for a walk.

He came to edge of the forest and unknowingly sat down at the same tree that Hinata was sitting at. He heard a soft intake of breath, curiously he turned a bit to look around and found Hinata's face a few inches away.

Naruto -never known to be the brightest of the people- in his high and energetic voice he said.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" her eyes snapped open and her head whipped to her right side and she found her self face to face and a little to close for her comfort to Naruto. Immediately she started to blush and thinking for some strange reason of Sasuke.

She heard footsteps stopping and the world for had just ended as she saw Sasuke standing there looking and Naruto and Hinata. She was not dumb and understood absolutely what the situation looked like.

Ah ha! There!! so I'm basically not changing it a lot in this one cause it keeps the suspense in the air, which is good… right?

Questions and questions… heh


	5. Chapter 5 Edited

Ohhh! Two in one day! On a roll here someone pat me!!!

Disclaimer: the day it becomes mine smartness will have a new meaning and rocks have emotions! (How can you think that the rock is not or doesn't feel hurt? Huh! We walk _all over them _for lord's sake!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke had just turned a corner around the trees when his eye fell upon this disgusting sight. Naruto and Hinata were sitting under a tree they were barely a centimeter apart from his angle and Hinata was blushing which when put together results in "they are about to or have already kissed" department.

He didn't know why he was feeling this sudden urge to see Naruto dead. That too to killed by his two hands. He saw her eyes shift to him as the blush on her cheeks deepen. Naruto obviously noticed it too because he turned his head and looked at him.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Normally Hinata is pale but today for some reason when she opened her she looked really red. She was staring at him and then her eyes shifted and she started getting more red and starring right behind him. Curiously he looked over and found Sasuke standing there.

"Hey! Sasuke, what are you doing so early in the morning?" he asked, currently Naruto was in his hyper mode so he really wasn't using his head to put the pieces together, not like he ever did anything that intelligent- lest he waste what was left of his… skill.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Hinata was so flustered, his jaw was set in a firm line and she didn't Byakugan to see that he was gritting his teeth. He seem to be controlling himself for a minute and then he made a weird face like he was confused; then he just turned and started walking back.

She called after him but he seemed to be ignoring her because he kept walking not even paying attention to where he was going.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

He had to really control him self from launching at Naruto, though now he regretted missing the chance. Back then the only thing that held him back was a voice inside his head constantly asking _why? Why did he care as to whom she like or kissed?_ He thought about it the only thing that came to his mind back then was that _you_ _are growing possessive over her._

Again the damn question came to his mind then he thought _maybe she is like a sister to me and I don't want to see her getting hurt or something…yeah that makes perfect sense…we are somehow related and Naruto did seem like that kind of a guy._ Then he had walked away, she had called after him but he didn't want to talk to her so he just ignored her. And that's how he was right now, walking as he heard her get up and come after him.

She didn't say anything for a long time she just was following him. But he could feel the anxiousness she was trying to console. In the mean while thick and dark clouds without any effort or guilt on their part started to cover up what had been a beautiful morning sky, threatening a storm. Sure enough a few minutes later it started pouring; she had come closer to him but did nothing other then that. He ignored the rain and her with it and walked on. Within a few minutes of the rain, a deep rumble was staring to sound from the clouds.

She closed their distance furthermore, he could feel the dread and fear of something coming from her and figured out what it was soon. There was a humongous bolt of lightning that lit up everything very brightly and then it passed. Sasuke realized that Hinata was scared of lightning because as soon as it had struck she had grabbed him out of terror and currently she was trembling more violently than possible against him.

He had no idea at what to do now. His anger was momentarily forgotten at the sight of his Hinata in such a condition. Wait _his_ Hinata! What the hell did he just think that for? Before he could answer this thought he was distracted. Hinata had let go of him and looked up still shaking madly.

"S-sor-ry I-I did-n't mean t-to-" what ever she was about to say was cut of when another lightning struck she shut her eyes tightly and whimpered. The only thought in his mind now was to get her out of the rain.

---

When she finally in his apartment he gave her a blanket and made some tea to calm her down. But she wouldn't stop trembling, all this time she hadn't said a word and just kept whimpering every time it lightened.

"I am sorry Sasuke-kun," she said miserably after a while "I just have been scared of lightning all my life and don't know what to do to solve," he chose to stay quiet because she was starting to relax.

"I usually don't think about what I should do when it lightens and when it dose I don't know what to do," her eye looked tired as if she hadn't slept properly.

"Wait… didn't anyone ever help you with it?" this was strange she sounded like she was always alone when it happened.

"No. My father used to say that it's not anyone's fault that I am scared of lightning and that there should be no one reason for anyone to baby sit me while I cry," she said not really paying attention to anything. "Since I was five I have always shut myself up in my closet and tried to muffle the noise."

There was a long silence in which Sasuke was trying to imagine how it would be to spend hours in a closet. Sasuke felt a sudden sure of anger for her dad. While Hinata was remembering all those time she had desperately ran for the closet and how she had stayed in them for countless hours in the dark. She felt very ashamed at the fact that she was now old and still she was afraid of it.

"Hinata," she looked at him just remembering that he was there "don't worry you don't have to sit alone in the dark to get rid of the fear anymore," he got up and sat down next to her putting an arm around her and pulling her in a hug "I will be there."

Yup if you are thinking about Ouran… yes I admit it this did come from Ouran… but not like there was doubt right?

Eating pizza!!!! Want some?


	6. Chapter 6 Edited

THERE that's a strike!!! Three is a row!

Disclaimer: and then there were three! Not owning… **(Yet)**

They sat there till the raining stopped. He had held her through it all and she had clamed down after a few minutes so he could have let go like she had once suggested but he didn't want to. He had distracted her with the only thing he could think of. Talk. So they had talk about nothing yet everything.

When it had stopped raining and people had starting to scatter on the roads continuing whatever business they had, he had will himself to let her go and felt… Hollow for some reason. It was a weird feeling and he was torn between thinking about pulling her in for another hug and keeping her there and between trying to find out what was happening between Naruto and her.

Choosing the second one he groped around for the right words. While Hinata, for the first time in her life regretted the fact that the rain had stopped. She had relaxed in his warm and protecting hug almost instantly. And had stayed there for a long time, though against her will she had told him once that he could let her go if he wanted. When he had said no her heart had fluttered wildly in her heart.

"Hinata…uh…you… what do you think about Naruto?" he coughed. This was weird he was just not sure as to how to ask her.

She blinked, then blinked again, and blinked some more. Then she understood his question and the question hidden behind it _do you like Naruto?_ She blushed suddenly and looked away and started remembering why she was here in the first place and the image of Naruto that close to her came.

"Naruto-kun is… uh… he is a good friend just like Sakura-chan" she started very uncertain as to what she was going to tell him. But something clicked in her and she found the right words and was surprised to find them quite true. He may have been her crush before but now he just seems to become a friend.

Sasuke had been waiting nervously for her answer. She had started of looking unsure but then she had smiled and said to him _he is a friend just like Sakura-chan_. The answer was very unexpected and he was surprised and pleased by it. Suddenly something clicked in him.

"And what do you think about me?" _okay why did I just ask that?_ He had said it before he even thought about it. Her head had snapped up at the question and her blushed had deepened.

He saw her blush deepen and something in side his chest started aching. He so desperately wanted to touch her right now. But he waited for her answer; her words right now held a dear importance to him.

"Yu-uo… you a-are- uh," she was stuttering horribly and was getting redder by the minute " y-you are al-so a f-friend, I-I th-think," she was not looking at him by this point and she was impossibly red. Sasuke was sure he was getting a heart attack. His breath was caught in his lungs and he was just not blinking because he didn't want to stop Hinata.

He moved closer to her and lifted her chin; her eyes met his, an almost sweet and painful feeling rose in him. He kissed her forehead and looked back her again.

"I think there is more to it than that," he whispered to her hoarsely. She was just so close that he had to really put an effort in order to control himself.

Hinata had felt something tingle in her when he had moved close and lift her chin. When she met his eyes he looked so uncontrollably handsome. The way his hair was falling in his eyes and the look in his eyes. As he inched closer her heart started beating very fast and she was sure that everyone in the vicinity could hear it. He leaned in and kissed her forehead; she felt like she could fly the moment his soft lips touched her forehead.

Eh he he! Cliffy, a real pain when you are the reading them but real fun when writing!

I'm currently rewarding my self with loads and loads of chocolate! It's my third chap up in a day!!! Some one control me!


	7. Chapter 8

OMG! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They are so much fun to read. I am so glad you all like my low class story. I am so sorry that all these chaps are so small :( Okay so I think that the story won't stay K for long and have made it a T.

Still looking for a beta anyone interested?

* * *

When he pulled away she just wanted to move her forehead forward to meet his lips again. She so desperately craved his touch that she nearly missed what he said next _I think there is more to it than that_. 

Her head had stopped working a long time ago and now it was all a mess. Her thoughts were clouded by his presence.

"R-really?" she managed to say. Her eves were now glazed as if she was very tired suddenly.

His had slipped from her chin to her shoulder; she was almost about to complain when he pulled her closer to him. This immediately made her loose all capability of speech and left her out of breath and words.

Sasuke's head slowly bent further and further until it cam to rest on her shoulder. He inhaled deeply and then sighed. His head was getting glazed and she wasn't helping him at all. He wanted to hear something from her, but she seemed to be just as confused as him.

His other hand moved to her waist and he heard her gasp, he pulled her to him almost painfully slow for either's liking. He had buried him self in her now and was sure that after this day Hinata would never talk to him again. He nearly burst with joy when he felt her hands creeping around him and making the hug even deeper.

Hinata was shocked when he pulled her to him and rest his head on her shoulder. But she nearly had a heart attack she felt his hand slip on her waist and pull her in a tight embrace. She wasn't sure of what to do but didn't have to worry for long. Her hand had found their way around him and before she could command them to stop she was hugging him back.

Losing all ability to think she closed her eyes and just prayed to god that nothing would interrupt this moment.

Sasuke took this action as the answer he had been waiting for and pulled away. As he did he saw her eyes open and saw a longing in them. Somehow it did nothing but make him more and more desperate to do what he had been planning. He pulled her face closer until his lips were only a few breaths apart from hers.

Hinata's breathing stopped the second she saw that look in his eyes as he pulled her closer. He's lips were hovering a few inches above hers and she so frantically wanted to close the distance between them. His eyes left her lips and looked at her, there was so much emotion in them but clearer than anything in his eyes was a question. Of approval, of entrance, and of something she quite understand.

Sasuke had raised his head for an approval of what he was about to do and looked at her white eyes. As a response she closed her eyes and waited. He took one last breath and leaned in capturing her lips in a kiss.

Sparks were flowing inside her and she felt so relieved, peaceful, and serene. Her hand moved to his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. She felt it right then… this very familiar presence, but her clouded mind didn't pay it much attention. A while later she felt it again like a sharp needle pain and immediately recognised it. She stopped kissing him and broke the hug staring right at the front door. There stood a pair of enraged white eyes.

* * *

Guess who it is? 

Thank you guys SO SO much for reviewing my last chapter.

**Note:**

**I might not be able to update the next chap 'til the 10 of July.**

Thanks again to all and please review this chap, 'cause if I get at least 15 or more I might try to find time to update the next chap before the 11th.

Laila


	8. Note: I am so so sorry

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews! Wow almost everyone said it is Neji. Anyhow I am so sorry but I can't update right now. I am having some family probs and don't think I will be able to write sumthing that will please my readers. I am so sorry but as soon as I am calmer and ma family r solved I will update I promise.

Now I received a review saying that they were confused about what happened to chap four. Just to let u all know… I had decided to stop writing 'cause I was receiving some very offensive private messages (PM). But later people kept e-mailing me saying that I should continue so I started again.

Thanks again to all who reviewed and I am SO sorry about ma probs I hope u al forgive me.

Laila


	9. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your support! My parents have decided not to split up! (Does the Happy dance) you are all so wonderfully adorable (hugs all her readers and gives them a kiss on the cheek).

I am so SO sorry but this is also a short chapter, but I just got everything settled and wanted to post up at least something so I couldn't work on making it more descriptive and visual.

I still need a Beta so if anyone is interested just give me a review or a p.m.

* * *

Hinata's heartbeat was so fast and loud in her, she was sure it was going to burst. Her eyes were locked with his and she was trembling in Sasuke's arms.

She had felt before seeing and she had roughly broken the rather passionate kiss. Her head had jerked back and towards the door with such force that she had cramped a muscle in her neck. Far from paying attention to it she didn't even notice it. Her eyes were fixed on his enraged ones; he looked about ready to kill.

Her heartbeat quickened when she saw how his footing was arranged. _He can't possibly be thinking of doing that!_ Hinata thought and frantically groping around her mind to find some way to stop him.

It wasn't until she felt the arms holding her tighten did she remember that Sasuke was there. His eyes were narrowed and he looked just as angry as him.

"What are you doing in my house?" he asked with calmness in his voice that seemed to send ripples down Hinata's back.

"How dare you touch Hinata-sama!" Neji took a few steps closer to them. His eyes fixed on Sasuke with an almost serene expression in them.

"Oh… I don't see her complaining," he said faking surprise. And then looking Neji dead in the eye.

"Hinata-sama dose not know what or _who_ is best for her, she is very naïve and is easily persuaded!" his eyes narrowed "You took advantage of that," he took out his kunai and shot it right at Sasuke's face. He dogged it by jumping in the air taking Hinata with him.

"Lat go of her you bastard!" Neji shouted as he threw another kunai.

"Neji-kun please stop!" Hinata was now in between the two. He looked at her shocked at first but then his expression changed to pure rage.

"You- you what are you trying to do here," he was talking to Sasuke "You are making her take your side because you know very well that I won't attack her… you are so fucked up in the head!" he stepped around Hinata and drew his suriken out aiming it for Sasuke's body.

Before the suriken even had the chance of getting even half way there it was plunged into Hinata. She had stepped in the middle and had taken the suriken right at the crook of her neck.

Hinata fell to the floor and drew some ragged breaths; she started coughing and blood was now coming out of her mouth and neck.

--

Sasuke stood dumfound remembering the recent events, how had Hinata came in the middle of him and the suriken. Everything seemed to have gone in a slow motion, how she fell, how her breath grew laboured, and how he nearly killed Neji.

It had turned out be a disaster, right now he was standing outside the emergency room in which was Hinata. They hadn't said anything yet but by what he was able to over hear it sounded like the suriken seemed to have pierced a hole in her windpipe.

They were having trouble timing their movements; it all had to be quick. They had to remove the suriken and instantly close the hole so all the air does not escape. This seemed to be a little out of league of the team attending to her and a nurse had been just sent to get Tsunade-sama.

Then his attention was directed to the room next to hers, it was the one in which was Neji. He had been stunned by what he had done to Hinata and in the mean time Sasuke had got over raged and beat the hell out of the stunned Neji. Naruto had stopped him and Sakura had helped Neji up. Neji had explained what had happened to them in a very shaken voice. Sasuke didn't give time for Naruto or Sakura taking it all in he picked Hinata up and left running as fast as he could go.

Naruto and Sakura helped Neji to the emergency room. They both were standing next to him, the three of them lost in their thoughts. They hadn't said anything yet so he didn't know if they held him responsible for this or not.

"Old lady Tsunade!" Naruto's face brightened up. Sasuke's head snapped his head up looking in the eyes of their Hokage. Her eyes were hard and she was looking Sasuke with a very stern type of a stare.

"I want to know what and exactly what happened, after I attend to Hinata and Neji," her eyes were boring into the three of them.

Then she turned and entered Hinata's room. Sasuke was able to hear the sighs of relief from the doctors and everyone trying to explain what was happening at the same time. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little relief. He knew that everything was going to get out of hand later when Tsunade-sama will be done and he will have to explain everything. But right now he was glad that she was here.

* * *

Look! I didn't leave it that much of a cliff hanger.

I will say it again I am still looking for a beta.

Laila.


	10. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I have a couple of things to say before we get on with the story. I would like to thank all of you for reviewing my last chapter! Also thank you for being patient with me and reviewing (I have my fist 100+ reviews).

And I'd like to thank my beta eriloca (yes I have a beta now). Thanks a million eriloca and you shouldn't worry I think you did a great job for a first time!

* * *

Tsunade was still in the emergency room. It had been hours since she had arrived and it was frustrating Sasuke. _What is taking her so long? Isn't she supposed to be the one of the Legendary Sanins! And an expert medic-nin!_

He had started pacing in front of the door about half an hour ago. This behaviour of Sasuke was irritating Naruto but he chose to stay quiet. Instead, he thought about what Neji had told them. _Sasuke was KISSING her!_ Naruto would not have believed it if he had not seen the state Sasuke was in; his attention then strayed over to Sakura.

Her jaw was set in a very firm line and she was staring into space. He knew she liked Sasuke. He had seen the expression on her face when Neji had told them that Sasuke and Hinata had been kissing. There was disbelief in there at first, but when he had picked Hinata up and paid no attention to them it had turned to doubt. Right now her eyes held great sadness, she must have noticed how Sasuke was behaving.

Naruto's head lumped back to staring at his feet. He was at a loss about what was going to happen to their team now. He hadn't thought about it before, but this might create distance between the team. Sakura would either try to feign happiness or would openly show her sadness. Sasuke would probably flat out say that he doesn't like Sakura and would start all his romantic stuff with Hinata right in front of them.

Naruto sighed for the ninth time in 6 minutes. He didn't know what to do. Aside from his team's problems he was also worried about Hinata and Neji. Neji didn't seem to be in that bad of a condition but Hinata, hers was a different case in itself. Naruto had no idea that it was humanly possible to have something stuck in your throat at such an angle that if you don't take it out you bleed to death but if you do remove it, you die from the lack of air.

Naruto buried his head in his hands and sighed for the tenth time. He really didn't know what to do. Who should he hold responsible for this, Neji or Sasuke?

Sakura had been just sitting there when she heard a sigh from Naruto; she was quite surprised by this. She didn't know he could be in such a mood to actually sigh. Another sigh followed the first one only a few minutes later. She was quite surprised that his thoughts were deep enough for him to sigh again. A few minutes later another sigh came. Sakura was now concerned and turned to look at him. He was sitting all lumped and (another sigh) without realizing it she started analyzing him. (Another sigh) he had wild but rather nice blond hair, (sigh) deep ocean blue eyes (sigh) so full of emotions that she could sink in them, (sigh) he had a nice frame and tan skin. She mused over this as she watched the ninth sigh escape from his slightly parted lips. Then an image of Sasuke crossed her mind and she snapped out of her reverie feeling angry and sad at herself.

Was she really mourning over Sasuke's loss so much that she was starting to look at Naruto! Naruto and Sakura felt so lost at that moment not knowing what to do, how to do it or when to do it.

The emergency light was turned off and Tsunade came out of the room without any of them noticing. She stood there looking at the three and was surprised to see them in this state, especially Sasuke, who looked close to hyperventilation. She cleared her throat to get their attention and was surprised to find all three of them staring at her before she even finished clearing her throat.

"All right, I have taken the shuriken out and closed the hole, but I have told Hinata to not speak for at least three days. That way the wound on her neck will have time to heal properly without the stretching of skin when she speaks," she said and saw the expressions of the three change from tension and distress to relief.

"Does this mean we can see her!" Sasuke was already stepping through the door not even waiting for the reply to his question. The other two did the same following suit after him. Tsunade just stared at the group.

Sasuke's heart crawled to his mouth when he saw Hinata's neck, which was wrapped in bandages. She was looking at him with an expression that held pain, joy, concern, and relief. He walked over to the side of the bed and took her hand in his. He kissed the back of it lightly, and then he bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Hinata, I am so sorry! This all happened because of me," he was looking at her now, "please forgive me."

* * *

He he I think I am evil! (Red light shines from eyes) I know you guys don't like 'em much but this one is as you can see sort of a cliffhanger. Thanks again to all of you who helped me get 100+ reviews and to my beta eriloca! (eriloca you're awesome).

Laila.


	11. Chapter 12

OMG! I realized I haven't put up the disclaimer for a while (hits self on the head) so so sorry!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters.

hey everyone! i hate it when i don't write long chapters but i can't help it i am so sorry. Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry yet again about the chapy being so short.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto stood there dumbfounded seeing their teammate rush to Hinata's side. Sakura's heart dropped when she saw him kiss her hand and forehead. _Okay so maybe Neji was right…oh gosh I feel so stupid right now._ Naruto looked at the two shocked at how much Sasuke actually cared for her. He then glanced at Sakura. Her eyes were starting to get red. Her fist was slowly staring to clench from the effort of stopping herself from crying.

_Okay…what do I do now? Should I comfort her or pretend I didn't notice? Uh how should I comfort her? Okay, this is getting worse by the minute. Maybe I should just forget whatever is happening and go eat ramen! No, that won't work. I know! I will make an excuse so that I don't have to stay here._ Naruto grinned in his mind at his idea and started groping about for an excuse.

Hinata even though in slight pain was feeling better than ever. So good actually that she was ready to jump over a mountain. The amount of concern on Sasuke's face was so satisfying. She nodded smiling. She saw the tension lift from his face and saw a smile creep in its place.

She then remembered the reason why she was in the hospital and wanted to ask where Neji was when Sasuke spoke.

"Hinata… after you fainted I… I kind of…" he was ruffling his hair trying to find the right words to tell her.

"I will go check on Neji," Naruto suddenly found the excuse he had been looking for.

Sasuke was resisting the urge to slap his hand on his forehead in frustration. He had been trying to find a way to tell Hinata what he had done so that she wouldn't freak out but Naruto just blurted it out, being his idiot self. He turned to look at Hinata. She was looking at Naruto and Sakura and concern was starting to grow on her face.

"Hinata… I lost control when you fell to the ground and I did the only thing that I could. Inflict harm on the one who dared to hurt you," he said this as Naruto left closing the door after him.

Hinata looked at him for a while dumbfounded at the fact that he was able to do something to her cousin that required him to go to the hospital. Then she closed her eyes for a second and reopened them with the Byakugan. She looked around as far as she could without stretching her neck muscles. Then her eyes fell to her right and found herself staring right into Neji's eyes. He was also looking at her.

She held the eye contact and silently pleaded him to believe her. To believe that Sasuke was not taking advantage of her innocence. His eyes softened and he nodded at her, a smile slipped from her eyes. Sasuke was watching her look through the wall and then saw her smile; relief washing over her facial features and making her look even more beautiful.

Sakura was feeling like she was in the middle of something and that she should leave. But before she could do so she heard Tsunade speak.

"Hinata you can leave today if you want… and please try to do as little talking as possible," she was really shocked by what she saw and practically knew what must have happened. Hinata looked over at her Hokage and nodded still smiling. Sakura turned to her.

"Can Neji-kun also?" she asked to clear her mind.

"Yes he can. None of his injuries were that critical, in fact he had only a few that needed medical attention," as she said this the door opened revealing Neji and Naruto standing at the threshold.

Neji was fine. He just had bandages on his arms and on his face. He didn't even acknowledge Tsunade and Sakura as he headed straight for Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke was helping Hinata out of bed when he saw Neji and waited penitently for him. They stood facing each other as Hinata slipped completely off the bed and stood next to Sasuke.

"I think I should have listened to what you had to say before deciding," he said at the two. "I am sorry," he extended his hand towards Sasuke. Who considered it before taking it.

"It's alright," he said.

Hinata was smiling very broadly, glad that this didn't go any farther. The five of them exited the hospital heading towards the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

So sorry I don't know what to call the Hyuuga place. Mansion or complex so I just put mansion. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! I love you all.

Oh hey I was wondering is everyone who is reading this story a girl? 'Cause my bro was like this is such girly story. So I thought I should find out.

I would thank my beta for doing this she really made this chapter understandable.

Laila.


	12. Chapter 13

Well hello everyone! So so sorry it's late. First of I need to tell you all that I changed my name from sweetblood-bloodsuckingdemon to whispering-emotions. Also I would like to tell that this is the last chapter of this fic. A big thanks to everyone who has supported me and read this story even though there times when you all probably felt like killing me.

* * *

They all walked in silence. Sakura and Naruto were to the left of Sasuke and to his right were Hinata and Neji. They all seemed pretty much lost in thought. Sakura was thinking about their past years together. She had come to really like Sasuke and right now she was nursing a broken heart. Naruto was absorbed in his thoughts, thinking about ramen and how much he would love to leave this tight situation and go eat ramen.

Sasuke was busy thinking about Hinata and how everything had come to happen. He was amused at how things had a habit of getting out of control and then coming back together again. Hinata was concerned about a lot of things, such as her throat, Neji, Father, and Sasuke. She didn't know how her father would react when he found out she had been in a serious condition in the hospital because she had kissed a boy. No ordinary boy at that, she had kissed the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

Neji was thinking about a way to explain to Hinata's father what had happened. It was going to be kind of hard, he admitted to himself. How would it feel talking to the leader of the Hyuuga clan about his daughter kissing the Uchiha and how he had accidentally plunged a shuriken in the girl? _Ohh yes hard this is!_

While Hinata was absorbed in her own thoughts her hand unconsciously moved to her throat and lightly touched her bandages. Sasuke didn't miss her action. He looked at her trying to read her expression but the only thing he could decipher was the fact that she was confused, in slight pain, and relieved. He shifted closer to her so that his shoulder brushed against hers.

She looked up at him with those beautiful white eyes. He brushed his hand against hers and smiled before taking it in his. Her hand moved outwards in his and for a fleeting moment he thought she was removing her hand from his until she felt her entwine her fingers with his. As she smiled back at him, a sudden pain was pulsing through his heart. Suddenly he remembered that day and memories started replaying in his mind.

_He was in front of the door again. His heart pounding, sweat forming on his face, and his feet immobile. He heard a rustle inside. He knew that whatever was inside was something he really shouldn't see, but then the destruction on the outside came to his mind. He _had_ to see it. He had to know. He had to make sure that what he thought was right._

_Yet his feet wouldn't move, couldn't move because of cowardice and fear. Then the image of his father praising Itachi came to his mind. No, he had to move. He would show his father that he was strong and that he was not scared. _

"_Move," he muttered in a harsh tone, his voice barely above a whisper. _

"_Move," he said with more confidence._

"_Move," his hand fell to his side._

"_Move," he pulled out a kunai._

"_Move!" he plunged it in his leg. _

_Sudden pain flared through his thigh. Regaining his ability to move he dropped his kunai and shakily held on to the door. His heart was beating hysterically knowing somehow that his next move would change some things in his life forever. Taking in a deep breath he applied pressure and pulled the door to be greeted by the sight of his brother covered in blood._

_He stood in front of the door once more. This time it opened painfully slow and the first thing his frightened mind conjured was an empty room. Near the window there were white chalk markings indicating where his parents had been. His breath grew rigid and he knew that what he had witnessed the day before had not been a dream._

_His feet carried him through the door and he stood there staring at the marks. His legs gave away and he fell to the ground, unwanted tears leaking out of his eyes._

He knew now that the only loved ones he had, the only people he cared for were dead. And at that moment he decided that he would never let anyone near his heart again.

His eyes focused back to the present and he inwardly smirked at himself. _What happened to that promise of mine?_ He truly didn't know. Doubtfully he glanced at her face and in that one gaze he knew that for her he was ready to break a thousand promises.

--

The three of them sat waiting for the reaction of Hinata's father. Unlike Neji, he had heard them out. He was looking at Sasuke gazing intentionally at him.

"Hinata," her hold on his hand tightened.

"Y-yes?" she replied not looking at him. Finally, after a long silence she glanced at her father. He had been waiting for her to look him in the eye and after a long moment she finally did. There was slight confusion in her eyes, and then it was remarkably replaced by shock when he smiled.

He smiled at her in approval and he was baffled when he saw her get up and run to him, hesitant for a minute, before launching herself at him. Hugging him tightly and whispering in a small voice, "thank you father."

--

Naruto got his wish. He was sitting at the ramen stand waiting for his ramen. The only thing he hadn't exactly wanted was Sakura sitting next to him. She looked miserable but said nothing. When he had said to the group that he was going to go eat ramen he hadn't expected Sakura to follow him. Then at the ramen stand he had never imagined that she would sit there with him. At a loss at what to do he ordered ramen for the two of them.

He glanced at her. Her head was bent down and her blossom pink hair kept her eyes hidden from his. He looked back down and sighed. He hated the way Sakura was acting. He preferred a happy smiling Sakura over this depressed one. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her rise her head and look at him.

Sakura had been feeling defeated and she hadn't the faintest clue as to why she had followed Naruto. Although through her depression she noticed how nice he was being by letting her stay. She was shocked when he ordered ramen for two. Then smiled slightly when her mind registered how sweet of him that was. Then she heard him sigh. A frown was starting to develop on her pretty face. She looked at him confused. Then he turned his head when he felt her stare and just stared back at her.

"Are you all right?" Naruto was really shocked by her question. He had been expecting her to express her deep feelings for Sasuke or something like that. Instead she was asking if he was all right?

"Huh?" he was really lost right now.

"It's just that you have been sighing a lot. You kept sighing when we all were at the hospital and just now you sighed again," then concern came over her face, "it's not like you, but every time you sigh you seem to be deep in thought."

"Oh" he said realization coming to him. He realized both the fact that he had been sighing so much that Sakura had noticed it and the fact that she was concerned. "Well that was because I was worried about you. You seem very depressed and I really didn't know what to do and… eh?" he had decided to tell her truth and was done halfway when he saw her eyes get all watery and then she flung herself at him. He was really very shocked.

All his mind could think of doing was to wrap his arms around her frame. She let a tear slid down her cheek when she felt his arms around her. She really hadn't expected him to care so much for her.

"Thank you," she said before her arms slid around his neck and she pulled him into an even closer hug.

* * *

(Sniff) and that's the end! (Tears coming in eyes) I will miss writing this story.

This is a special thanks to the people who put my story on their lists:

AnGeL-OF-DeAtH03

amie.stargazer

animefreakluckychan

BlackDragonofdarknessflames

blackroses12

BoredAzn

chibinawuto-SAMA

DarkBlackDragone

Elisa7692

elrenda-chan

Emerald-Mistress

EvilSadisticChick

HeavyMetalSapphire

Heiri Sakura

Johnnycake EDR

juntomatsu

kenshinlover2002

Kichou

kittykat123130

LavenderShell

Mayumi Norika

mimioky100

moonlitangel324

MysticalMaiden915

NanamiYatsumaki

naraku93

NarutoDreamer

NocturneD

opsys

padoopadoop

preada58

raiden no onna

rcr

Riiiceballe

rinoakes

S-S-luver3210

Sakura-Garnet

Sapphire123

Snowyjay-chan

stellena10102

TenTengirl

tkdl

vegetapr69

wolf-enzeru

xpakux

XxEvilDivaxX

yume no tsuki

Special thanks to naraku93 who put me on their author alert list. And a bug hug and thanks to my beta eriloca.

Laila.

(Crying madly. Please review this chap, for old times sake!)


	13. Not rly a chap jus a if u wan to thing

Hey guys!!!

I am just wondering if you all wanted to read a sequel to this story if yes then I will post it up on Christmas. I currently have an idea about what to do but as usual need encouragement. This is probably going to be a one shot but I hope it will be good. This is because I think that my last chap was very short, incomplete, and stupid. So please let me know if u want to a sequel let me n if u have any ideas then please tell me 'em.

Laila.


	14. updated sequel

Okay the update I promised for a sequel has been made but it is a one shot

Okay the update I promised for a sequel has been made but it is a one shot. I hope you guys will read, appreciated like you did the last one and review it! it is called "Of her thoughts"

Thank you for all the love and the support

Laila.


End file.
